Can't Get Enough
by alexvause
Summary: A set of one-shots about different situations in which Alex and Piper ended up making out. M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

It was a lunch time but Piper didn't feel like she wanted to eat, so she left cafeteria early and headed to the library to give herself some rest. Sometimes she just wanted to be alone, to enjoy the silence, to dive into the fiction world.

As Piper expected, there was no one there, so she picked up a copy of "The catcher in the Rye", sat on the floor between the shelves and started to read. She was about to finish the first chapter when she felt that someone was looking at her. She lifted her eyes to see Vause who was leaning against the shelf smirking.

"I thought that we agreed to give ourselves some time alone after what had happened in the Chapel", Piper said to her.  
Alex continued to smirk and crossed her hands, "Really? I thought it was some code phrase meaning that we should do it again as soon as possible."  
She licked her lips as she kept her gaze on Piper's mouth. Piper felt a sudden arousement and tried to restrain this feeling. She can't to this to Larry. Yes, she was desperate after the time in the SHU, but it was a mistake. At least she wanted to convince herself that it was a mistake. Sweet Jesus, those lips… No, she can't.

"No, it wasn't a code, Alex. I meant it. I don't think we should… I don't think we can do such a thing again. I like that we became friends and I want to keep it going that way."

"Come on, Pipes. Don't fool yourself. You want me, you want me right here and now."  
Alex smiled at her with this foxy expression, put off her glasses and set them on top of her head. Piper stood up, put the book back on the shelf and started to go out of the library expecting she could escape.  
"You're wrong. I gotta go."  
Alex reached her hand and stopped her. She was so close that Piper could feel her breathing on her ear as she whispered, "Say it. Say that you don't want me."  
Piper felt that she started to get wet and cursed to herself. She couldn't let that happen again. She just needed to say that four simple words. I don't want you. I don't want you, Alex Vause.

"I… I don't…", Piper muttered.

Alex chuckled, "That's what I thought."

She pushed Piper against the shelf with her hand on Chapman's stomach. She leaned forward and just stared in Piper's eyes. It was unbearable, Alex was so close, her breathing caressed Piper's lips and she was dying of desire for tasting her mouth. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate, but failed.  
She raised her hand and touched Alex's cheek, then leaned even further and put her forehead against insufferable woman's. That was all Alex needed.

She didn't hesitate for another second, just smashed her lips against Piper's. Piper slipped her tongue in Alex's mouth and deepened the kiss. The kiss was full of hunger, nipping, biting. They were overwhelmed.

Alex put one hand on Piper's neck to keep her as close as possible while the other one started to move from her belly to the waistband of her pants. Piper moaned into Alex's mouth with realization what would come next. Alex slipped her hand into her lover's panties and teased her a little. Piper broke the kiss and put her head in the crook of Alex's neck and continued to moan into it.  
"Please!", was all Piper managed to cry out.  
"As you wish", and then Alex slipped two of her fingers into Piper producing a groan of pleasure from Piper's mouth. She started to thrust setting a rhythm as Piper put one of her legs around Alex's waist.

"Oh, God, Alex!"  
Alex continued to thrust even faster and soon enough the shelf was shaking and some of the books fell on the floor.

Piper was trembling all over as well as she came and cried out Alex's name once again.

"Shh, silly, the lunch time is almost over, you want all the prison watch us?", Alex laughed as she put her hand out of Piper to her disappontment.

"Well, you started it, so you're to blame", Piper mumbled kissing Alex's neck.

"Fair enough, kid." She took Piper's head in her hand and kissed her on the lips one more time. And again, and then again, until they weren't able to stop as some teenagers. Piper slipped her hands under Alex's shirt and moved her hips against hers. Alex cupped her ass to drag Piper even more closer.

"We should probably stop...", Piper gasped.

"Yeah, probably."

"We can get caught."

"Fuck it."

"Alex... We should... Stop."

"Yeah..."

Finally they had to broke the kiss to catch the breath. And in that moment someone came in the library laughing.

"So, I assume, that it was actually a code", Alex said moving apart, "You wanted to do it again."

"No, it wasn't. And I wasn't kidding."

"Aha, right. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Come and find me when you'll want 'not to do this again', my darling."

And with that Alex left her smiling like a lovesick puppy.

**Please be kind and review and say if I should continue this. ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

This one is a flashback story.

So, it happened, Piper thought to herself, they had their first fight. It was obvious that fighting is a part of any relationship, bit the fact that she and Alex actually argued about some lame shitty stuff depressed her really badly. She regretted what she had said to her lover, but it was late, Alex left their hotel room slamming the door shut about 20 minutes ago. She didn't know where she would go, so Piper just lay down on their bed hugging a pillow and inhaling Alex's smell with her eyes wet.

Alex was sitting at some local bar with a glass of whiskey half empty. She felt so awful that she didn't even want to finish her drink. Why the hell they had that fight? It was so stupid. She cursed, left the money on the table and was about to go, when some girl sat near her smiling.

"Leaving already? Can I buy you another drink?"  
"No, thank you, I'm leaving."

"But…", the girl started.

"Don't even try. Sorry, I'm taken, bye."

Alex was pissed at Piper and if it wasn't her, she would probably took the girl's offer and after a few drinks they would be making out in the closet so she could forget about this world that gone to shit. But it was Piper. They were together only for a few weeks, but Alex felt that this girl was really special and that it could work out with her. She didn't know why she felt it, she wasn't that kind of a person who needed a relationship. She was a drug dealer, for God's sake! But she wanted it to work out.

Alex calmed herself and headed to their hotel room. It was already dark, about 11.30 p.m., so she wasn't surprised to find Piper sleeping with a pillow in her arms. She couldn't help herself but smiled at this adorable picture. Dammit. It looked like she had already felt for this girl.

Alex approached the bed, leaned down and kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

"I'm sorry, Pipes. I really am."

"Mhm", Piper mumbled half asleep. "My beloved drug dealer, being sentimental as fuck."

"Fuck you", Alex laughed. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No, I don't want to talk about what happened. Come here and hold me if you're so sweet tonight."

"I'd say 'Fuck you', but you already heard it." Alex took off her boots and lay down near Piper hugging her from behind. "Sleep tight, my little spoon."

Piper woke up the next morning to find herself alone in bed. She heard the sound of streaming water, so she figured Alex was in the shower. Well, it's time for the make up sex, she thought. Piper took off her clothes throwing them on the floor and entered the shower. She opened the door to the stall and sneaked inside. Alex didn't seem surprised at all.

"I was waiting for something like that to happen."

"And why is that?"

"You see, sweatheart, we hadn't had sex last night, so your body is probably aching because of your need."

"You're way too confident, Alex Vause."

"What, you want to say that I'm wrong?"

Alex smiled and kissed Piper deeply, slipping her tongue into her mouth, guiding it along her teeth. Piper moaned into her mouth and pushed Alex against the wall.

"Aggressive, aren't we?"

Alex put her hands around Piper's waist and switched their positions. She looked her in the eyes.

"Look, Pipes, I know that we agreed not to talk about, but I'm really sorry and I'm going to prove it you."

And with that Alex knelt down and kissed Piper's inner thigh provoking a loud groan.

"God, help me", Piper managed to whisper.

Alex continued to kiss her thigh and every kiss was closer and closer to Piper's clit.

"Stop teasing me, please! Alex, please!"  
Alex smiled and kissed Piper with her mouth where she wanted to be kissed a couple of times and then started to work with her talented tongue as water spread onto their bodies.

Piper slipped her hands into Alex's hair groaning even louder than earlier. Alex was expertly leading her tongue all along Piper's clit so it didn't take her long to bring her to the edge. Piper was shaking with pleasure.

Alex rose to her feet and kissed her on the lips. Piper felt that she instantly became even wetter, if such a thing was possible, because of realization that she was tasting herself right now on Alex's tongue.

"Now I believe you", Piper said after they broke the kiss.

"I know you do", Alex smirked.

"Too confident, Vause."  
"Sorry, my bed", Alex said and started to the door.

"No, no, no. Don't go, not yet", Piper stopped her by wrapping her hands around Alex from behind. "I haven't showed you how I'm sorry yet."

Piper pulled down one of her hands and entered into Alex with two of her fingers without preparing. Alex started to breathe heavily as Piper started to thrust deeply. After a few thrust she added the third finger and Alex cried out her name. Piper sucked on her lover's neck and continued to thrust even deeply.

"Fuck, Chapman, I didn't imagine that you feel so guilty."

Piper made her come twice with her strong thrusts and then kissed her softly.

"Yes, that's how I'm sorry."

"If we're going to make up after our fights like that, we should argue more often."

"Same thoughts, baby, same thoughts."

**Hope you liked it. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was sitting on her bunk and reading some historical book when Nicky approached and set next to her.

"So, what is it with you two?"

"What do you mean?" Alex answered without lifting her eyes from the book.

"You know what I mean, you and Chapman."

"We're friends, I suppose."

"Right, with benefits?"

"Don't call it that way, okay?"

Alex closed the book and put it on the bunk near her, put off her glasses, rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay, what is it, Vause? You can tell me, I promise I'll carry your secret in my grave."

Alex hit her lightly with her palm.

"It's nothing. Well, it's everything actually. God, I don't know. I don't get used to be such a girl, but I think I'm not okay with how things are going, you know. She keeps telling me that we're just comforting each other and stuff and I keep thinking that…"

"You can say it, Vause, it's not some government secret or something like that."

"And I keep thinking that I'm in love with her, but soon enough she'll pick that fucking fiancé of hers and I won't be able to bear it."

"Well stop thinking and talk to her!"

"What will it change?"

"Everything? Did you see how she looks at you every time you're near? Like she's 16 and you're a captain of football college team."

"Okay, maybe you're right, Watson."

"Hey, why Watson? I thought it was a piece of some great advice!"

"It was a good piece of brainwashing, doctor. Now I should go to work, so do you."

"You're mean, you know that?"

It was only after lunch tome, so Alex was still had half of a day to work, so she headed to the laundry where she expected to collect all of her thoughts or just distract herself from that feeling that was killing her. When they started all of this, she didn't expect she would fall for Piper so hard again. Yes, she did understand that she would always carry Piper in her heart but is shouldn't be like that, it shouldn't be so complicated. She has got a fiancé, a future husband and that's serious. Bi girls almost always end up with a bunch of children and some sweet men who provides stability in their lives. But Alex just couldn't sit and listen to Piper's stories about Larry and feel nothing. The more she heard of her and Larry's life, the more she wanted the only girl she ever loved back.

"Fuck. Just fuck me."

Piper was sitting on the bench trying to fix just another lamp when Nicky came back and sat next to her.

"Hey, Bell, how are the things going between you and Vause? You two should talk, you know."

"What are you, doctor Watson? Me and Alex are great. We're friends."

"What the fu… Just forget it. It's exactly the problem, you're not friends and you know it."

"What makes you think so?"

Piper just pretended that she was busy with the lamp expecting that Nicky would get bored and leave her alone. 'Cause she couldn't talk about Alex, the more she talked or thought about her, the more she doubted that they were just friends. Well, she couldn't fool herself, Alex were right, they were never friends, and the current situation is no differ from their past.

"The whole prison thinks you're in love! You can't spend even a minute together and not to giggle like 10 year olds who that just showed one another their genitals for the first time in their lives."

"It's our problem and I really don't want to talk about it. I'm not gay, I have a fiancé."

"Well, I have a screwdriver but it doesn't mean I'm going to use it and repair something."

"Eh, what?'

"Nevermind, just wanted to act like philosopher, but it seems like I'm nothing like Watson. Talk to her, Chapman."

And with that Nicky left her with her lamp. Well, now she didn't know what to do. She definitely loved Alex, she loved her even when she thought she hated her. That's how their relationship works. They can't be anything but lovers. They fell for each other the first time they met and nothing can change that, even Larry. And that's what scared her most. She couldn't do it to him, it's cruel, but she couldn't hold her feelings back either.

"Shit."

It seemed like they really need to talk. Yes, they would talk, Piper would tell Alex that they need to try to be friends and everything would be fine. Ah, bullshit. But they need to talk anyway. She tried to busy herself for the last working hour and then went with Nicky to dinner.

After some time Alex and Morello joined them on the table and they started to chat with Nicky about some ordinary stuff. Piper couldn't listen to their conversation but stare at Alex. At her beautiful deep eyes, at her smile, at her lips… Shit, shit, shit. That's not what Piper supposed to do. She supposed to distract herself from Alex and instead of that she was making it even worse.

When the dinner was over and everyone went to their cubes, Piper decided to talk with Alex. She found her reading as always.

"Can I come in?"

Alex lifted her eyes to that familiar voice. And couldn't help herself but smiled.

"Sure, have a seat. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just thought… I think we need to talk."

"Did Nicky talk to you?"

"Um, yeah, we had got a little conversation about you, but that's not the point."

"What a stubborn woman."

"What?"

"Nothing, you wanted to talk."

"Yeah, right. You see… I was thinking about it nearly for a week and I came up to the conclusion that we should act like friends…"

"No, listen, I can't do that…"

"Wait, let me finish. I thought I could handle us being friends and not being able to touch you, but it's a lie. After what we've done, I want to touch you every single moment and don't know what to do with that."

Alex dropped her eyes to Piper's hand and took it in hers gently.

"Yes, that's the problem, kid. I don't think that I can be just friends with you either."

Alex started to lean closer to Piper.

"Wait, don't you think that it's not the right place and time?"

"Who cares?"

Alex continued to lean in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Come on, we've got about 30 minutes till count. Lie down with me."

Piper smiled and obeyed. She couldn't hold her ground, especially after that sweet kiss. She lay down and faced Alex, she looked her in the eyes about a minute. Then she thought that it's enough to waste their time and kissed Alex hungrily on the lips. Alex deepened their kiss with her tongue and they continued to kiss slowly, enjoying every second of it. Alex put one of her hands on Piper's breast and cupped it. Piper sighed in Alex's mouth, bit her bottom lip with her teeth, guided her tongue along Alex's lip and slipped it back in her mouth meeting Alex's own tongue on half-way.

"We're going to get caught", she whispered drawing patterns on her ex-girlfriend's hip.

"What can I do? I missed you. I missed your body pressed to mine, Piper Chapman."

"I missed you too."

**Thank you for your reviews, guys. Let me know, if you liked this fluffy chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback.

Alex had about 3 days free from work, so they decided to stay and enjoy each other in their current luxury room in one of the hotels in Barcelona. It was really good organized so it seemed like only a pleasure for them to spend a couple of days more in this room and city.

"So, what are we gonna to do today?" Piper asked lying on the bed and watching Alex coming up from the shower.

"We are going to spend a good day strolling the city and its fairs."

"I thought for you markets and fairs are just a waste of time."

"But you like to do this, it's not like I need to sacrifice my life for you."

"Would you?"

"What?"

"Sacrifice your life for me?"

"Yeah, I would gladly kill a dragon and steal you from the tower where your evil father kept you on my white horse. And then we would get married and have two children named Hansel and Gretel."

"Stop it", Piper laughed loudly.

"Well, of course I'll never leave you if your life would be in danger, but that's not going to happen. Now you better start dressing or we'll spend a whole day in bed again."

Alex approached the bed, leaned down and kissed Piper on the lips.

"Like you're complaining", Piper answered dragging Alex down by the collar of the robe she was wearing.

Alex smiled into her lips, "You know me too well, but we've got plenty of nights and days to spend in bed in the future and you wanted to see that crap they're selling on the markets in Spain."

Piper started to fondle Alex's neck with wet kisses, Alex slid her hand in Piper's hair.

"I was a fool, you're the only one I want to see now."

"Oh, I believe you, but I also know that you're going to regret later that you've missed such an opportunity and I don't want to be the one that ruined your little dream."

Piper stopped her kisses and looked her girlfriend in the eyes smiling.

"You know me to well yourself. Okay, let's get dressed then."

Alex placed a final kiss on Piper's lips and they started to change their clothes.

They spent their day as it was planned, exploring the city, its streets, little open-air cafes, different fairs with local souvenirs and clothes. They even went to the picture gallery to diversify their day. They walked around the city until they were completely exhausted and decided to come back in their room.

Alex fell down on the bed on her stomach.

"I'm dying. I don't remember when I walked so much last time. And I still don't understand why you needed to buy this thing you're holding in your beautiful hands now."

"Are you kidding? It's Polaroid!"

"So?"

"So?! I've been dreaming of it since I was 12. It's the best way to keep your memories. Come on, look at me."

"I didn't know you're so much in photography."

"I don't. I just want to have an opportunity to always look at you, at places we've been, I don't know, maybe I'll even create an album."

Alex lifted her head and looked at Piper who instantly pressed the button of the camera.

"Hey, I wasn't ready."

"Bad for you."

"I was going to say, that you have an opportunity to look at me anytime, it's not like I'm going anywhere. You stuck with me, Chapman."

"Who knows what's going to happen."

"Okay, if I'm ready to save you from dragon, I can survive a couple of pictures."

"That's my girl."

"But you owe me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Alex stood up and Piper took another shot placing the picture on the counter near her. Alex started to take off her shirt.

"And I was planning to show these pictures to my friends."

"Well, those are only for your private collection."

Piper went on taking pictures and felt how aroused she instantly became. Alex approached her, took the Polaroid away from Piper's hands and placed it on the counter.

"Later", she whispered in her ear and then captured it with her mouth, licking the earlobe. She moved her body so Piper's back hit the counter and then pressed her knee between her legs. Piper sighed deeply, wrapping her hands around Alex's neck. Alex kissed her on the jaw, on the right corner of her lips, then on the left and finally on the lips. Piper opened her mouth right away to give Alex's tongue the access. They fought a little bit for a leadership with their tongues, then broke away to catch their breath. Alex tugged on Piper's shirt and took it off of her, after that the bra followed the shirt in its way to the floor.

Alex placed her Piper's hands back on her neck, took her thighs in her arms, lifted her up and put on the counter. She dragged off Piper's shorts and panties leaving her completely naked. Piper leaned in for another kiss which continued about 15 minutes. After that Alex started to trail her kisses towards her breasts. She took in mouth the left one, started to suck on it and cupped the right one with her hand squeezing it. Piper lifted her head backwards and moaned. Alex parted her legs and entered her with two of her fingers setting the rhythm. Piper dropped her head on Alex's shoulder breathing heavily and placed a wet kiss there. Alex continued to thrust for some time, the knelt down and added her tongue to help her fingers satisfy Piper. Piper's hips jerked as Alex's tongue went deeper in her center. She dug her hands in Alex's hair as Alex added the third finger into her and started to thrust faster. Piper let out an urgent plea as she felt that she was about to burst with pleasure. Alex smiled and brought her to the edge with three another thrusts.

She stood up and captured Piper's lips caressing her face. She embraced her waist with Piper's legs, lifted her up and made her way to their bed, continuing their kiss all way long. She lay Piper down and without any visual warning entered inside her with three fingers again. Piper cried out her name and Alex silenced her with her mouth going on with thrusts. Piper moved her hips in unison with Alex's fingers with her hands on her forehead. She could barely breathe. Soon enough she came for the second time all in sweat and incredibly wet.

"God, you're amazing."

"It's only because I've got you, Pipes."

"Liar, but that's a sweet thing to say."

"It's true. I can prove it."

She started to crawl down in the direction of Pipers clit again.

"Sweet Jesus…"

They made love all night long despite the fact that they were tired as hell after the long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper just finished her dinner and was about to go when Alex appeared and sat next to her without any food with her. Piper looked at Vause with suspicion.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Let's go on a date, tomorrow."

Piper's eyes widened and she chuckled, "You do understand we're in prison, right?"

"Don't worry, I haven't got amnesia. Like the fact that we're in prison is a big deal."

"Fuck yeah! Anyway, since when do you need to go on a date to get laid with me?"

"And I was trying to be romantic. I just want you to feel, I don't know, more comfortable and stuff."

Piper smiled at her uncontrollably. When Alex treated her like this she instantly remembered all the good time they had spent together long time ago, all that love and passion, that tenderness which was increasing more and more every day. They were really in love, in fact, that was the greatest love Piper ever felt. She tried to drive away melancholy thoughts.

"Okay, let's try to have, ugh, what you called it? A date?"

"Alright, I'll pick you up before breakfast?"

"Pick me up? Like on Ferrari or something?"

"Like on scooter. Shut up and don't nag at my words."

Alex brushed Piper's hand while standing up and then headed to her cube.

She didn't know why all of a sudden she wanted to do something special for Piper. It's not like there were many options of arranging something special and the date was the first thing came up to her mind. They were doing really great last couple of days and Alex didn't want to lose all of this again. She understood though that their relationship was still a mess and the most complicated thing ever in her life, but they weren't at least fighting anymore and it was something. Alex entered her cube and sat on the bunk. She wanted to read something before sleep, but couldn't concentrate. When she started to think about Piper, she couldn't do anything else. There was amount of things to think about, but she didn't want to depress herself again. Tomorrow would be a great day and it was enough for now.

Piper left the cafeteria and headed to her cube as well. She was in doubts again. She wanted the things to be good between her and Alex more than anything, but she couldn't stop thinking about Larry. Because it was obviously not about just a comfort anymore, her feelings for Alex were coming back and they becoming more and more powerful. She understood that she would have to choose between them eventually and it was killing her. She recollected all of her memories about her one and only girlfriend. It started to seem like exactly the life with Alex was the real life, exactly that life kept her alive, she just wasn't ready to dive into with Alex at that time and she started to think it was a mistake. Because life with Larry was just a picture of ordinary family life, and she wasn't sure she wanted it anymore. It was the hardest fucking decision to take, but she would have a plenty of time to think about it thoughtfully and now she just wanted to go on a date with Alex. That thought made her smile again as she sank on her bunk.

Piper woke up the next morning very excited. It felt like old times when she was waiting for Alex to call her and invite to have a drink together. God, she was such a girl. She went and took a fast shower, then came back and started to wait for Alex nervously. Why the fuck she was so nervous? They knew each for God knows how much time, there was nothing to be nervous about. After 15 minutes or so of waiting Alex appeared in her cube.

"Ready to go?"

"Ah, sure. Let's go."

They started to make their way towards the cafeteria.

"Well, unfortunately, I have no power to turn our canteen into a bar or something, so you'll have to imagine that this place is actually a 5 stars restaurant where I'm going to take you for our first date."

"Right, 5 stars. The best place on the Earth."

"Hey, you have something against my taste in places? Then I think, you and me, we won't work out. I'm sorry, I loved you, but we have to break up."

"Stop it", Piper slapped Alex's arm.

They laughed at each other entering the cafeteria.

"Go take a seat, I'll bring you food."

"Isn't it too sweet?"

"It's a date, remember? And it's me who asked you out, so I'll do all the job, next time we'll do vice versa."

"What makes you think that I'll ask you out after this date? Maybe I won't like you."

Alex looked at her with this expression on her face that was saying something like "bitch, really?" and went to stand in the line.

She came back with a tray after ten minutes, placed it on the table in front of Piper and disappeared again to go get her own meal. Finally she sat down next to Piper with her food.

"And what I supposed to imagine now?" Piper asked.

"That it's the most delicious and gourmet meal on your tray?"

"Aha, very witty."

"Eat your breakfast, Pipes."

"Aren't we going to talk about something? It's a date, you say so yourself."

"But it's not like this is really our first date", Alex said placing her right hand carefully on Piper's thigh under the table. "Do you really want to talk?"

Piper took a deep breath after that touch, "Of course I do, you have to woo me if you want to drag me in your bed."

"Seriously?" Alex ran her hand a little bit higher.

"Yeees… Seriously, because if you're going to continue this, we'll end up in the SHU."

"Your choice", Alex said taking away her hand and Piper instantly missed the contact.

"You're such a tease. What are we gonna to do after breakfast?"

"I was thinking about scrabble maybe?"

"Okay, let's go play scrabble."

They finished their breakfast and went to the rest room. They just sat there and played for some time in silence.

"I like how it feels, you know. Like we had never broken up, like we were together all this time when we were actually apart."

"Yeah, I'd really like if it was the truth, kid."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For leaving you when you needed me most."

"Let's not talk about it right now, okay? It's alright, or will be alright someday."

"Really, it's not because I get tired of you or stopped loving you…"

"Pipes, don't. It's in the past, we can't change it. All we can is to try and put our relationship right. And that's what we are doing now."

"Yeah. We're getting better, right?"

"Of course we are, sweet thing", Alex took her hand gently and squeezed it.

They continued to play and talk about some silly stuff, making jokes and fun of one another.

"We should probably go back to our cubes, it's almost count time."

"Yeah, but don't think the date is over, I'm still planning to fuck you."

"You can try, Casanova, let's go."

After lunch Piper went to the Alex's cube and sat on her buck.

"I thought you've said you won't ask me to go out with you", Alex smiled at her putting her glasses on top of her head.

"I didn't say that. Besides, it's not why I'm here."

"Ah, I see. You can't wait till the end of the day to fuck me."

Piper dropped her gaze on the floor.

Alex chuckled, "Oh my God, that's true."

"Don't make fun of me!"

"Okay, we've got enough time and since I asked you on a date tonight, you can choose the place. Pantry, chapel, shower or…"

"Toilet cabin?" Piper didn't let her finish.

"What a dirty thoughts, Chapman. And several hours ago you've said to me that I need to woo you before the actual fuck."

"Are we going or not?"

"So impatient, huh? Okay, go and occupy the cabin, I'll be right behind you."

Piper entered the shower, waited until some girl freed the cabin and sneaked inside. After three minutes Alex came in and locked the door of the cabin. She stared into Piper's eyes for a minute and captured her lips and put her hands on both Piper's cheeks being unexpectedly gentle. Piper smiled into her lips and answered the kiss slipping her tongue slowly into Alex's mouth, guiding it tenderly along hers. They just stood there and kissed nearly for 15 minutes with such a caress. Piper placed her hands under Alex's shirt and kissed her again this time roughly. They explored their mouths with sweet hunger, leading their tongues deeper and deeper. Alex drove her hand into Piper's panties and rubbed her clit, Piper bit lightly on her bottom lip and sucked on it. Alex take off Piper's pants with panties throwing them on the floor and teased her for some time stroking her center again, then put a finger inside Piper. Piper put her hand on Alex's pressing it stronger against her clit. Alex didn't keep Piper waiting and added two more fingers inside her at once and started to thrust easily finding the rhythm. Alex turned Piper to the side a little, pressed her body against the wall of the cabin to keep her still and continued to thrust faster. Piper wrapped one of her legs around Alex at firs and after a couple of thrusts put the other one there locking them on Alex's waist. Alex moaned quietly and smashed her lips onto Piper's. Piper started to feel the orgasm coming as Alex continued to work with her talented fingers inside of her. She came within couple of more thrusts and collapsed into Alex's arms.

"Enjoyed you date, sweetheart?"

"Too much, way too much."

Piper dressed up and was about to quit the cabin when Alex turned her around and kissed her again sucking on her lower lip.

"I'm glad you liked it. Really."

"Dammit, Vause. I love you."

"I know you do. Now come back to your cube and think about when you're gonna to ask me out for our second date."

**Please review. C****:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you very much for your reviews, guys. It's a real pleasure to read them. I know that it gets fluffier and fluffier with every chapter, but I can't help myself, I just love this two being together and there's no doubt they love each other as hell. This chapter is a flashback again. ****:) **

It's been three days since Piper met this mysterious woman named Alex in the bar and she still couldn't put Alex out of her head. It was the most interesting acquaintance in her life so far. Yes, she was pretty and guys tried to woo her very often, but none of them ever made such an expression on her. This girl was charming as hell, she fascinated her with every single word, she was experienced in conversations, it felt like it was unreal to get bored with Alex. Piper never thought of women as a romance interest, but it was obvious that Alex wasn't trying just to make friends with her and Piper wasn't against it to be truthful. She was enchanted by Alex, she could bet. And still it was all new for Piper and she didn't know what to do with it.

They agreed to meet again in the same bar in three days as Alex had some stuff to do. Piper had about two hours to get dressed and head to the bar and she was a little bit nervous. So she decided to start thinking about what to wear since she knew it could take about an hour sometimes, particularly when you're nervous and want to make a good expression. She didn't know what could make a better expression on Alex: something tomboy as leather jackets or something girly as light dresses. She tried on a couple of dresses and skirts, blouses and shirts. Eventually she decided to be herself and to dress comfortably. After all, she wasn't sure if Alex liked her that way. Sure, she flirted with her, but it seemed like it was what Alex always did. And it was just a bar. She stopped at a hoodie and skinny jeans with converses. It wasn't something you'd be wearing for a date, but it wasn't an actual date and besides something was telling her, it was exactly what Alex would like to see her in.

She was surprised to find out that it was only half an hour left before their meeting in the bar, but gladly the place wasn't very far. Piper left her flat locking the door and made her way to the place of meeting. She was 15 minutes earlier, so she ordered a light drink to kill the time. Alex showed up after 10 minutes of waiting smiling at Piper widely. She made her way to the table where Piper settled herself and sat on the chair next to her.

"Hey, attempted bartender. Am I late? Sorry."

"No, no. It's me. I mean, I was a little bit early, so… Anyway, how have you been?"

"Good enough, finished all the job that needed to be finished, free as a bird for a couple of days."

"And what do you do for a living?"

"I told you the first time we met."

Piper was about to laugh at this again, but she looked Alex in the eyes and her expression was quite serious. Piper's own eyes widened at realization that she wasn't joking at all.

"Wow. I… Wow."

"Don't worry, I don't do drugs, I just sell. And it won't do you any harm, don't make such scared cute face."

"I'm not scared. It's just… I thought you can't be even more interesting person that you already are, but it seems like you have an amount of tricks up in your sleeve."

Alex bit her upper lip and smiled at Piper with her inconceivable smile.

"So you won't jump in the window and run away?"

"Hell no", Piper laughed.

"Good to know I wasn't wrong about you."

"Wrong about me?"

"Yeah, you see, I think it's not a secret, drug dealers aren't usually working alone, they need so-called mules to transport drugs or money. Don't think I was trying to make you a mule, well, I was at first, but then I understood you were too special. Anyway, I spent years calculating people in the crowd which won't be scared to 'make friends' with a drug dealer."

"So you wanted me as your mule?" Piper asked smiling.

It was very open-hearted confession and it should scare her but it didn't. She just started to feel more secure with Alex as she told her the truth despite the fact they saw each other only for the second time. Plus, Alex thought Piper were special. It made her feel something pleasant in her stomach.

"For 5 minutes or so. Usually I pick up some wealthy light-minded young girls and guys with whom I would be able to torn the relationship after they'll do the work. But I feel like I don't want that from you."

"And what do you want from me?"

Piper noticed how Alex dropped her gaze on her lips for a second then smiled and said, "To know you better for starters. Tell me about yourself."

"Don't you want to order something?"

"I'm okay with just having you by my side. Go on."

"Aren't we gonna be asked to leave if we won't have anything to order there?"

"God, Piper, don't be so diligent, you have your drink. There are too many people to pay attention only for us. Tell me your story."

"It's too ordinary."

"But I want to know."

Piper smiled again, she didn't get used to be treated like this. To have someone, who wanted not just have fun or sex but to know her better even if it's not that interesting. It made her feel a shiver all over her. God, why Alex is a girl? But on the other side, what does it matter? Everyone says that you're straight until you fall in love with a person your own gender. And Piper definitely started to feel something for this girl already during their first meeting.

"Okay, well. I'm just a simple girl who finished a college about a week ago and now searching for a job. That's my story."

"Don't say that you're simple, you way more than that."

A few more statements like that from Alex and Piper will definitely fall for this woman. How's that even real? She accidentally looked at the clock and it was almost midnight.

"I didn't realize so much time passed."

"You have plans for tomorrow?"

"Kind of. I need to continue my work search."

"Let's go then, I'll pay for you."

"No way."

"Shut up", Alex left the money on the table and went to the entrance quickly.

"That's not fair!" Piper exclaimed laughing when she caught up with Alex.

"Seems fair enough for me. Where do you live?"

"A few blocks from here, I'll be okay."

"Nah, I'll keep you a company."

"If you want to."

Excellent, plus one point to the list why Alex was so incredible. Is she perfect or what? She had always imagined that people with such a work are brutal and kind of selfish. How one person can make her feel so good? It's been a while since she last spent such a great time in someone's company.

"Lead the way, bartender."

"Stop calling me that."

"Why the fuck I should stop? It's funny."

"Yes, for you."

"That's the point."

"And I started to think that you're perfect."

"I am. You just haven't seen me cooking breakfast yet."

They walked all the distance talking about some silly stuff, conjecturing what Piper's future work would be like. They were laughing about another joke from Alex when they reached the place.

"Here it is. I live on the tenth floor, apartment is small but it's enough for me."

She stared into Alex's beautiful deep eyes thinking of possibilities concerning how this day could end.

"Want to come in and look around?" She asked finally.

"Sure, why not."

She felt the tension started to increase between them and it was such a pleasant new feeling to want other woman's lips on her own. She took a deep breath when they entered the elevator. Piper pressed the button. Alex was standing just behind Piper and she felt brunet's breathing on her own neck. Alex's hand lowered on Piper's waist and she kissed her neck lightly inhaling her scent.

Piper started to breathe faster losing her mind. She turned around slowly and put her hands on Alex's neck. They stared in each other eyes. Piper's brain started to blink as she tried to make her final decision. It was Piper who started a kiss which led them to a mind blowing race of their tongues. Piper was incredibly aroused, she didn't do such things usually, but it was like her body took control over her. She jumped on Alex crossing her legs around her waist, Alex supported her with her arms instantly like she had seen it coming. Alex took a few steps forward and Piper's back hit the doors of elevator. Alex licked Piper's upper lip with her tongue, traced the bottom one. They kissed passionately all the way up. Piper was about to stop and go down back on her own feet but Alex didn't let her.

"Give me the key."

Piper took out the key from her pocket and gave it Alex.

"Which door?"

"Number 1012"

Alex approached the door with Piper still in her arms, managed to unlock the it, entered the room and smashed it closed with Piper's body resuming the kiss. Piper answered without any doubt. They continued the kiss with Piper wrapped all of her body around Alex with even more hunger.

"Wait, wait, Pipes", Alex whispered breaking the kiss.

"No, no, don't stop."

"I thought you had stuff to do tomorrow."

"You are really perfect, aren't you? I don't care, okay? Kiss me", Piper answered planting small kisses on Alex's face. It wasn't that Alex wanted to stop in the first place. She just really cared for this girl and wanted to do it right, but when Piper started to leave the kisses on her face she couldn't wait any longer, so she obeyed and slipped her tongue back in Piper's mouth starting her way to the bed. She tried to give the best she could to Piper that night, she understood that it was surely her first sex with a woman so she was very careful and rough at the same time.

It was one of the best nights Piper ever had, it was the most fervent sex in many years. And it was exactly that night when she understood that this statement about being straight until meeting the right person was pure truth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you guys are enjoying this so far, thank you for reading and your reviews. This chapter is dedicated to my favorite Guest, who wanted something demanding. ;)**

The things were good between Piper and Alex lately. They weren't arguing or fighting over their usual topics like feelings for each other and their past. They just enjoyed the time they were spending together. The couple listened to the radio, played scrabble or cards, watched TV and so on. In general, they tried to spend as much time together as they could when they weren't working. It felt good, to be so close to each other again. Piper even almost forgot she was in such a horrible place.

They used to go to the Chapel together on some evenings. It wasn't only about sex, they could just talk remembering old times for hours, forgetting about time. It was what they both needed: to feel comfortable at this place, to feel secure, knowing that they had each other.

Piper entered the Chapel on one of such evenings finding Alex already waiting for her.

"I'm bored", she said approaching the brunet and hugging her tightly.

"What do you want, it's prison. It's not like you can go out and entertain yourself."

"Why do you always need to banter at me?"

"Because it's funny?"

Piper slapped her lightly, "I'm serious, we should… I don't know. Play something."

"Don't you think it's not the right place for role playing?"

"That's not what I meant, dirty mind. Hide-and-seek for instance."

"Are you fucking kidding me? First of all, we're in the Chapel, there's nowhere to hide, second of all, who plays this game when there's only two people?"

"We will be the first ones. Come on, it can be fun."

"No, thank you."

"Alex, come oooon", Piper whined shaking both of Alex's hands like a child.

"Okay, I'll play with you, but only if it's something more inventive than hide-and-seek."

Piper recalled all the games she could think of trying to find something Alex would approve.

"Oh, I know, I know", she said finally.

"I'm listening?"

"Truth or Dare."

"Well, at least it's better than hide-and-seek", Alex agreed. "Go on, you're the first as you're so persistent today."

"So, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Piper thought for a minute, "Have you ever thought about escaping?"

"Fuck no! I'm not that insane. I don't want to spend there another 5 years for trying to do so."

Piper laughed very hard at the expression that Alex made while saying that.

"Your turn."

"So?"

"What?"

"Don't make me saying this silly phrase again."

"You need to say it, it's the rules."

"Can't you just tell me truth or dare?"

"Nope."

"Fuck, Piper. Truth or dare?"

"Definitely truth."

"Do you want to fuck?"

"Who asks such a question?" Piper burst in a laughter.

"Alex Vause, the former drug importer. So, the truth, please."

"You know the truth."

"Like you've said, you need to tell me, it's the rules."

"Of course I want to fuck. I want to fuck you nearly 24/7."

"Nearly?" Alex asked knitting her eyebrows.

"Okay, just 24/7."

"That's better."

"Truth or dare?"

"Let it be dare."

"Yes! Kiss me."

"God, you're such a girl."

"I'm waiting."

Alex leaned in and touched Piper's lips with her own. Piper sighed into her mouth and parted Alex's lips with her tongue. Alex deepened the kiss for a couple of seconds and broke it.

"Hey, no. Come back inside me. Well, I didn't mean it like that, not that I was against the he literal sense of a word…"

"Pipes, shut up. It's my turn."

"You want to play more than you want to fuck me?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Don't switch the conversation."

"Truth or dare?"

"You're unbearable. Dare."

"Take off your shirt."

"You've just broken our kiss and now you want me to take my shirt off?"

"Exactly. Take. Your. Shirt. Off", Alex pronounced firmly.

Piper smiled at her with a knowing smile and took off her shirt slowly.

"My turn."

"No. I'm not finished."

"But the rules…"

"Forget about the rules. Get rid of you boots and pants. And fast."

Piper obeyed without hesitation. She was so wet already, she couldn't believe it. Alex was able to turn her on only by her words. How was that even possible? This woman.

"Come up to me."

Piper took a couple of steps and stopped right in front of Alex. Alex traced her fingers along Piper's jaw, then moved down to her bare chest, touched her left breast lightly through the fabric of the bra. Piper started to turn on more and more. She wanted Alex inside her right now, but it was clear Alex had something different in her mind.

"Your bra now. Take it away."

Piper did as she was asked. Alex caressed her bare back with her hands scratching gently with her nails. Then put her head down and took one of Piper's hard nipples in her moist mouth. Piper moaned. She already couldn't bear it, and it was only the beginning of teasing, she can tell. Alex bit her nipple and twisted the other one with her fingers. Piper was about to wrap her arms around Alex's neck, but Alex didn't let her.

"No touching. Stand still."

"God…"

"The panties. You know what to do."

Piper took them off feeling more aroused than ever.

"Lie down."

Piper lay down on the surface breathing heavily. She thought she might come just like that, from another word from Alex.

Alex lay down on top of her supporting herself with her arms on the floor. She started to leave wet kisses on Piper's body, sucking everywhere but not where she needed Alex's mouth the most. She continued to do so until Piper started to beg.

"For God's sake, finish me off, Vause! Please!" She whined.

Alex smiled with the most charming expression and kissed her inner thigh, then slowly started to rub her center with the index finger. Piper started to scrape the floor in anticipation. After the eternity of teasing Alex put her index finger inside of Piper.

"You're so wet."

She started to stroke insufferably slow and after four thrusts or so put out her finger at all.

"No, no, no", Piper started to beg. She wanted to come so badly, she wanted to release all of this tension her body was feeling now.

Alex licked her lips with demonstration, looking Piper straight in the eyes.

"Please…"

Alex leaned down and started to lick Piper's wetness with her so goddamn desired tongue. Piper started to feel that she won't last long and was sure she would come in a second when Alex stopped and moved up to kiss her in the lips. Piper tasted herself on Alex's tongue and then came groaning into her mouth. Piper was so relieved. And then Alex put two fingers inside of her not stopping the kiss and started to thrust very deep and rough. Piper's eyes blackened, she thought she might black out altogether because of all this pleasure. Alex went on stroking even faster.

"Come for me."

Piper was on the edge within 30 seconds feeling absolutely powerless and came for Alex. Alex kissed her one more time gently and embraced Piper tightly.

"How about now? Do you still feel bored?"

"I…" Piper tried to say, but she couldn't move her tongue. She couldn't move at all. Alex laughed at her, kissed her in the forehead not weakening her hold.

"That's what I thought."

**Please review, tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A short one, but a hot one. Hope, you'll enjoy this. ****;)**

_Whenever Piper was upset or reminded about tough reality, she liked to let her mind wander in her memories. She tried to find something cheerful and relaxing to hold on, something that could help her to forget about her current whereabouts. Most of all she was enjoying memories of her past with Alex recently. Despite the fact that everything between them was a mess now, they had spent together a lot of good time once. Piper was young, light-headed, she wanted to have an adventure and it was beautiful. This after college era was the best time of her life. Piper closed her eyes and went back to one of her favorite memories about Alex. _

It was the first time they were going to fly somewhere together. Previously they flew separately because of Alex's work, but this time Alex needn't to import anything so they were able to travel together. They were heading to Portugal from San-Francisco so they had plenty of time in the plane. Alex wanted their first flight to be special and she had bought first class tickets, so they were very comfortable sitting on their seats.

"I'm so glad we're doing this together. I mean, I'm always so happy when we have an opportunity to spend more time together."

"It's good to hear that you're happy, kid", Alex smiled at Piper and pressed a light kiss on her forehead.

"So, what're we gonna to do?"

"I don't know. We can watch this shit they're broadcasting during the flight for starters."

They put on one pair of headphones: Piper took the right one and Alex the left one. They watched some strange comedy with black humor for some time. Then Alex lost her patience.

"No, I can't do this anymore. This is too fucking lame."

"I'm so happy you said this. God, they have a horrible taste!"

"Not all of the people are as enlightened as you're, my dear."

"Shut up."

"We have plenty of time to kill though."

"Your suggestions?"

"To fuck in the closet?"

"Aha, right. Next?"

"I'm quite serious."

"Are you insane? People are not allowed to do that."

"That's the point, Pipes. You can't say you have never done it before."

"Of course not! It's the fucking plane."

"I don't see how it is relevant."

"I'm not going to do such a thing. I'm not this kind of a gal. Absolutely not."

"Okay, as you wish. Wait another amount of hours to fuck me. Good luck with that."

"You're insufferable."

"I've been told."

They dropped the subject skipping their attention to the lunch and drinks that had been served. Alex made fun of Piper as always and they both laughed at that during their lunch. After they ate, Piper felt the need to use the bathroom.

"I'm going to the toilet, don't you dare following me."

Alex chuckled holding her gaze on Piper's butt. Piper passed rows of seats and entered the closet. She had done her business and opened the door. She took a step forward only to be pushed back inside by Alex who apparently followed her after all and waited for Piper to finish so to make her plan a reality. She closet the door after her.

"What the fuck, Alex? I told you what I think about all of this."

"Well, I don't care. You want to wait until we lend? Not gonna happen, because I want to fuck you now."

Alex didn't give her a chance to answer, she just grabbed Piper by her waist, pushed their bodies together and crushed their lips. Piper moaned feeling an instant arousal. Alex was right, it would be really hard to wait until the landing and she was grateful at this moment that Alex was so persistent.

Alex turned them around so she was able to sit on the closet basin and sat Piper on her lap. Alex deepened the kiss and they fought for dominance for some time with their tongues. When they broke their kiss to catch the breath, Piper started to plant light kisses on Alex's neck. Alex lifted up Piper's t-shirt and slipped her hands underneath the bra to cup her breasts. Piper gasped at this contact and sucked on Alex's neck, which would surely leave a mark. Alex caressed Piper's breasts for a moment and squeezed them. They recommenced the kiss with increasing desire. Alex shifted her hands under Piper's t-shirt to her bare back as Piper started to move her hips against Alex's.

"Fuck me, Alex", Piper whispered to her ear.

"I thought you didn't want that."

"Just fuck me, Vause."

Alex removed one of her hands from Piper's back, unzipped and unbuttoned her jeans shorts and put the hand into her panties. Piper released a groan as Alex manipulated her fingers around her center, but never making direct contact. Alex smirked as Piper's breath became even faster and she started to beg. Alex continued to tease her though, sucking on her bottom lip and licking the bottom one.

"Fuck! Fuck, Alex."

"Easy. You don't want us to be caught, do you?" Alex smiled at her with a cocky smile.

"Please…" Piper whispered.

Alex then inserted her index finger into Piper and felt her walls quiver around her. Piper kissed Alex trying to silence her own moans as Alex started to work the finger in and out. She added another finger picking up speed of the thrusts. Piper felt soon enough that she was on the edge of release, so did Alex judging from the fact that she started to fuck Piper roughly and deeply.

"Come for me", Alex murmured against Piper's mouth as she felt that Piper's walls tightened around her fingers.

"Ahhh…" Piper's voice cracked as she tried to answer something.

It was Alex's words that brought her the orgasm and shot a wave of pleasure through all of her body. Alex slowed her thrusts until the full stop and kept them inside of her for another few moments as she placed her tongue into Piper's mouth again.

After they stopped kissing, she took her hand out and put those two fingers, with which she was fucking the blond, into Piper's mouth. Piper released a loud moan as she sucked on Alex's fingers moving her mouth all along their length. After a few minutes of that, the brunet brought all of her fingers into Piper's wetness this time and returned them into Piper's mouth again. Alex admired the view and felt as she came herself. Piper sucked her fingers dry and kissed them gently one by one for a couple of times.

"God, you hands are incredible. You're incredible."

"Hope you enjoyed our little crime after all."

"Can't wait to try this again".

"That's my girl."


End file.
